Merry, Wonderful, Happy Holidays
by nikki-kun05
Summary: The cast is snowed in forcing them to spend Christmas at Playa de Losers. Bridgette tries to make the best of the situation. A cliched, stereotypical story. Bridgette centric. Happy Holidays!
1. Holly Jolly

**A/N: **I felt inspired to try writing something holidayesque for TDI. It's Bridgette centric so I hope it's written okay. My little sister and I collaborated on this but most of it was her idea. Be warned this is corny and cliche stuff! : ) The second half should be posted tomorrow, probably Christmas evening. Happy holidays guys!

I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. :[**

* * *

**Part One**

At a young age Bridgette was taught that an optimistic attitude was viewed better than a pessimistic one. She generally tried to keep herself in high-spirits, especially when she was faced with something undesirable in life. For instance, being part of the Total Drama series, an experience once thought of to be beneficial and fun turned into an unwanted nightmare. Although she was miserable she made friends that were also miserable, so they were all miserable together. She had turned an otherwise dismal situation into a more tolerable one with people she could relate and connect to. Heck, she even got a boyfriend out of the deal!

So she tried her hardest not to be too upset when Chris, their wonderfully sadistic host, announced that all contestants would be spending the holidays up to the New Year together. The weather had turned freakish on them when a blizzard had randomly hit Canada. The Total Drama cast found themselves snowed in with no way of leaving.

His announcement was met with many unhappy reality show contestants, who were very vocal of their already obvious anger. Threats and promises were made, but they were instantly silenced when Chris, with his trademark grin, produced a multi-paged contract from behind his back.

Before leaving the host assured them all that they would be okay. There was enough food and supplies. Eventually the snow would melt but until then they were stuck.

_That contract is like his answer to everything_. _It's like he holds all of our fates in the papers in his hands…And anyway, it isn't his fault this time…this time Mother Nature has struck._

Shaking her head of bitter thoughts she turned to her friends who still looked upset.

She wanted to comfort them and tell them it was going to be okay, but she found it to be pointless. It wasn't okay. It was far from it. They haven't seen their family since before TDA started, and now they weren't being allowed to see them for the holidays.

_At least we're together._

With that sentimental thought in mind, Bridgette decided she would do her best to give herself and the other contestants a wonderful holiday to remember.

--

"I'm sorry Bridgette, I just don't feel up to decorating," Gwen said looking gloomy in the doorway of her hotel room.

"Come-on Gwen! I'll make it fun, promise!" She needed the help in decorating Playa de Loser to be more festive.

Her goth friend was not convinced. "Sorry, Bridge…my heart is just not in it…I-I," she stopped, looking uncomfortable. "I miss my mom and my brother too much."

"I understand," Bridgette said quietly. And she did because she too missed her mom. "I'll just go ask Geoff for help."

Gwen nodded closing her door.

--

She, thankfully, managed to get Geoff, Cody, and Beth in her brigade to decorate Playa de Loser.

It seemed like that the three of them were more successful rallying other people than her, because eventually LeShawna, Owen, Ezekiel, DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay were helping out too.

Smiling at their progress, Bridgette found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe this would all work out!

"Hey, maybe, we could, like, get a tree!" Lindsay exclaimed randomly, while hanging ribbons around the lobby.

The bubbly blonde's idea wasn't so bad.

"That sounds great, actually," LeShawna said lightly, smiling somewhat.

There was chorus of agreement among the others.

"Then let's go get a tree!"

Bridgette felt herself smile again.

_Maybe, just maybe._

--

It turned out that they couldn't get a tree themselves in such weather conditions, so they went to Chris. They hoped the sadistic man would help. A lost cause but they tried anyway.

"Sure thing, I'll get you guys a tree," he said surprising them and walking away.

--

The hotel was bustling, as the contestants were busy with the finishing touches of decorating. It had taken a day or two but they were practically done. Bridgette felt proud of her and her friend's dedicated work.

Her musings were cut off when Chris and Chef Hatchet walked in with something behind them.

"Okay people! We got the tree!" Chris announced.

Everyone stopped working and turned to Chris and Chef expecting a great tree but found none. Chris just grinned as he pulled out the smallest tree ever. It was a pathetic, twig of a tree. There were very few pine needles and it looked like it would snap at any moment **_(1)_**.

Everyone stared at the scrawny tree in dismay.

"What? It was the only tree I could find on such short notice! We're still snowed in people! Besides, I didn't say I'd get a good tree," Chris said with slight irritation.

"So I guess we should put this tree up, huh guys?" Bridgette said trying to be optimistic.

Everyone looked her like she was crazy but they put up the tree anyway.

_The tree looks good! In a way…_

One of the few pine leaves crumbled off a branch.

_Err…_

--

It had been about an hour since decorating had ended. Bridgette idly wondered where the other contestants were. After putting a star on top of the disappointing Christmas tree she left to investigate.

Bridgette didn't see the tree bend under the weight of the star.

--

She peeked into a room filled with people.

Most of the contestants were now sitting in the lounge to relax. The decorating was done so they didn't really have anything else to do. Some were still under the gloomy spell of finding out they were snowed in.

She had to do something.

Closing the door she headed for the kitchens.

--

Bridgette walked into the lounge with a warm smile placed upon her face.

Everyone turned to look up at her, noticing a yummy aroma when she entered the room. She surprised them with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Dig in guys," was all she said as she placed the plate down on a coffee table.

Soon all those in the room were biting into a cookie. Smiles were breaking through at the sweet taste. The reaction to her cookies made her feel very happy. They were the same cookies her and her mother made at this time of year. She was glad to be sharing them with her new friends.

--

After the success of the cookies and people returning to higher spirits, the idea of a party was brought up. It was unanimously agreed on that a party was a good idea. One party for Christmas and another for New Years were agreed on.

Chris and Chef even wanted to chip in.

It was like being snowed in had brought them all together or at least most of them.

--

"Duncan is such an idiot!"

Courtney seemed to like saying this, as this was her 6th time saying it since she entered the kitchen to talk to (or to talk at) Bridgette. Courtney wasn't interested in helping with the party preparations for the night. She and Duncan had apparently just recently got back together again, so she'd rather rant about him.

Though sweet Bridgette was, her patience for Courtney was wearing thin.

Couldn't the CIT see that she was too busy to listen properly?

"And another thing…he's idiotic!"

_Good Lord…all I want is to finish baking this batch of cookies!_

--

Gwen had left her room's sanctuary to check on things with her fellow contestants. Apparently, a certain techno-geek wouldn't take no for an answer as he lead her to the hotel's ballroom.

"Gwen!" Bridgette waved at her friend who waved back.

"Hey, Bridge," the goth looked around the decorated ballroom. "Nice work on all this."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without the others."

"Really? Well," Gwen looked unsure for a moment. "Can I help out too?"

"I'd like that very much."

Bridgette would've liked for everyone to get involved. Courtney, Harold, Trent, Noah, Duncan, and heck Heather and Justin should be included! The fact that Gwen, one of her more loner friends, was helping out gave her hope that the other contestants would join in. They were all invited to this party.

--

Music could be heard in the hotel ballroom.

"Whoo-hoo! PARTAY!" Geoff yelled running around the room making people laugh as passes them.

Bridgette couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's antics.

The party had begun and a majority of the contestants were enjoying themselves. Some were dancing and others were enjoying food that was set out. Heather, Harold, and Trent were there to mingle with the others too. Chris and Chef Hatchet were enjoying themselves as well.

_20 out of 24 isn't so bad. All in all a great success, _she thought to herself as she surveyed everything. She picked up a tray of cookies with the intention of handing out some.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney's shriek broke over the music.

Bridgette eyes widened as Duncan followed by Courtney barreled into the room. The CIT was chasing her green haired boyfriend who she couldn't catch. He just laughed as she tried to catch up with him. Unfortunately he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He and Geoff (who was still running around) collided. Nearby they hit a table with a pitcher of eggnog, which fell on the floor, spilling its contents.

Everyone had stopped to stare as both Duncan and Geoff tried to stand up. Bridgette watched as Courtney snapped back into to motion and stalked over to her boyfriend. Concern suddenly bubbled in the surfer girl's chest.

"Geoff!"

She ran past Courtney to her boyfriend, still clutching the tray of cookies. She was about to stop and tend to Geoff when suddenly she slipped on the spilled eggnog.

"Ahh!"

The cookies she had been holding were flung backwards when she fell on her back. Reeling from her fall, Bridgette looked up to see an angry Courtney covered in cookies.

"Oops…"

* * *

**End Notes: **Phew! I haven't really written anything TDI in a while! I hope I did okay and people want to read the rest. Also to let you guys know...I'm not really up to date with TDA at all so...if anything it's going to be ignored for the most part. XDDD;;; If there's anything amiss please tell me.

**_(1)_** Think _Charlie Brown Christmas _Christmas tree. XD

Good, bad, okay? Tell me what you think!


	2. Not so Jolly

** A/N: **Okay, I lied. This is no longer going to be a two-shot since changes were made. It won't change that it's still a short story tho.

This decided to take on a _It's a Wonderful Life _spin. I've never watched it but I hear it's a great film! I've seen enough spin-offs that I know the basic idea so...yeah...

Anyway, hope it's enjoyed and whatnot and that everyone had a nice Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownership.

**

* * *

**

**Part Two**

The remainder of the evening was a blur to Bridgette. Everything seemed to happen too quickly for her brain to take in. Brief flashes of an enraged Courtney tearing through the ballroom and the mess that was left surfaced in her mind. Laughter and snickers could be heard. Other people got involved and it got messier. Then she was in her safe bedroom alone. It was a complete mess in her memory.

Why is it I have to ruin everything I come in contact with? Bridgette thought hopelessly to herself. If only she wasn't clumsy she kept mentally repeating. If she hadn't been clumsy then maybe the party could have continued and drama would have been avoided.

She hadn't done anything bad it was all just an accident.

_But I can't help but feel terrible because I'm partly responsible, _Bridgette thought hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted to create a happy holiday for her friends and fellow contestants. She wanted spread cheer to lift their spirits. They were snowed in together and she wanted to make the most of it.

_I guess…I blew it in the end._

She could remember Courtney looking very angry, covered in cookies and crumbs. She remembered Duncan laughing at his girlfriend and soon others joined him. Bridgette couldn't imagine how bad Courtney must have felt being laughed at…

She remembered trying to help Courtney only to have the help thrown back to her face with an ugly look…and ugly words…

"_**Just get out of my life Bridgette!"**_

Bridgette felt so hurt and confused. What had she done to deserve such words?

"_**Just get out of my life Bridgette!"**_

Courtney's words continued to ring in her head.

"_**Just get out of my life Bridgette!"**_

Bridgette sighed, drying the last wave of tears with her arm. She looked sadly at her knees feeling small and alone.

I miss mom so much…

"She would make me feel better," she muttered quietly to herself. "God, I wish I didn't exist right now…I wouldn't feel so hurt…so confused." Blinking back more tears, Bridgette laid herself down to soothe the drained feeling she felt. "I'm so tired."

And eventually she fell asleep.

--

"Hey, wake up! I haven't got all night!"

…_who?_

Fighting back the drowsiness she felt, Bridgette slowly opened her eyes. She squinted at the figure next to her, trying to make out who it was in the dark.

"Come on! Get up Sleeping Beauty. We've got things to do."

Still somewhat asleep, she just nodded at the voice and slowly rose. She was shocked when she felt a huge hand grab her wrist pulling her up faster.

"Hey!" she exclaimed fighting whoever's grip was on her wrist.

"What? You were taking forever to get up! I'd like to get this night over with."

Bridgette felt very disoriented and confused. "Who are you and where exactly are you taking me?"

Whoever they were they snorted. "Does it matter?"

The surfer girl felt her left eye twitch somewhat. "UM, YES!"

"Fine," was the gruff reply.

Light filled the room and Bridgette heard herself gasp.

"E-Eva?!"

Before her was the muscle buff of a girl dressed in a sensible white dress.

"Actually, I have no name. I'm just a guardian and guide of sorts. Call me Eva if you like, I suppose," the not Eva said. "I took the form of this girl, because she seemed to have one of the least thought in your recent memory. I inferred that maybe taking her form would cause the least anxiety on your part, since she isn't in the forefront of your mind."

"Um…?"

The guide ignored her and continued to explain, " I'm here, Bridgette, to take you to see what life would be like if you didn't exist."

Blinking, Bridgette felt like falling over. She was just so confused!

--

"Eva" explained to her one more time what was going on. Apparently, they were on some sort of quest that made her look at life without her existence.

Bridgette wanted to laugh and go back to bed but what "Eva" had told her was true.

She no longer existed.

There was no Bridgette.

The thought left her terrified.

--

"Our first stop is to see your…well, if you were born she'd be your mother."

Bridgette decided she didn't really like her guide but she kept that to herself. The guide just wasn't very friendly in her opinion. If anything there was no real difference between her guide and the real Eva, except she wasn't as…what's the word? Um…mean, maybe? At least the guide didn't hold a grudge against her like real Eva. All the guide seemed to want to do was finish up the mission as quickly as possible.

Something they both could agree on.

"We're here," Not-Eva announced.

* * *

**End Notes: **Short chapter but I hope it turned out alright. I'm not that great with angst and whatnot so...anyway, the guide was originally going to be Noah but...ah...I kinda forgot about Eva and made a last minute change! XD

Please give me some feedback, thanks muchly.


End file.
